Tenka Bukan Goken
by Nyan9950
Summary: Singkat cerita, Ookanehira berpulang pada yang maha kuasa. #teambullyokane2k17 /dihajar


Tenka bukan Goken

Uguisumaru, Ookanehira, Kogarasumaru, Saniwa/OC.

By : Nyan9950

* * *

Singkat cerita, Ookanehira berpulang pada yang maha kuasa. #teambullyokane2k17 /dihajar

* * *

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki meriuh di koridor utama citadel, beberapa orang menatap sang Saniwa dengan takjub, dengan seseorang di belakangnya.

"UGUISUMARU~!"

seketika namanya dipanggil, dia terlonjak dari tempat dia duduk.

Untung saja teh ku tidak tumpah, gumam pedang Kobizen tersebut seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara.

"Apa apa Aruji-sa-", belum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sesosok merah-merah item muncul di belakangnya dan terlihat sangat familiar pada Uguisumaru. Mata Ugui terbelalak melihat sosok tersebut, kaya lagi melihat kuntilanak lewat di depan dia persis.

"Ookane-"

"Mana Doujigiri?!" Seru Ookanehira, menghiraukan Uguisumaru yang berada tepat di depannya, matanya menyisir seluruh ruangan luas yang kadang di sebut 'teras gabut'.

 _Jeger_ , Ugui merasakan sesuatu yang sakit di hatinya, pasalnya sudah lama dia menunggu Ookanehira pulang begitu pulang malah neriakin nama ghaib tersebut.

"Ya gusti nu agung Ookanehira, Jangan begitu sama Ugui, gini-gini dia udah nunggu kamu selama ini dengan sabar loh!"

Ookanehira hanya mendengus kesal, lalu meninggalkan Ugui dan saniwa berdua, gusar karena nama yang di cari nihil di citadel ini.

"Haaah... Aku bingung kenapa dia mencari-cari Doujigiri..." Si Saniwa menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya, baru saja datang ke citadel keributan langsung terjadi saat dia mulai meneriakkan nama "Doujigiri", salah satu pedang Tenka Goken.

"Itu sejarah yang cukup panjang, nanti kau ketiduran jika aku menceritakannya.", Ugui menghela napas panjang dan memasang ekspresi entah ingin berteriak karena Ookane yang di tunggu-tunggunya pulang juga atau menangis karena dia malah nyariin Doujigiri yang bahkan belum dapat dipanggil rohnya karena suatu hal.

"Aaah, tidak perlu kok lagipula aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan mendengarkan cerita, lebih baik jika aku saja yang mencari tahu." Saniwa berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, Ugui pun di buat sendiri kembali.

"Haaah, Ookanehira..."

Uguisumaru hanya bisa pasrah melihat nasib saudara yang ditungguinya setelah sekian lama malah jadi seperti ini.

...

Semenjak kedatangan Ookanehira citadel memang makin ramai, ditambah dengan kehadiran Kogarasumaru yang baru saja berhasil dipanggil oleh sang Saniwa ini malah jadi penambah kekacauan yang sudah di buat Ookanehira.

Dan suatu ketika saat Ookanehira mendapat tugas untuk menanam bibit pohon Jengkol bersama Horikawa, dia dikerjai oleh para tantou. Maklum anak kecil emang usil.

"HEEEIII, APA-APAAN KALIAN INI?!", teriakan Ookanehira saat dia menginjak dan terperosok dalam jebakan yang di buat para Tantou seketika merusak moodnya saat itu.

"Wee, weee, Ookane-gila ayo coba kejar kami!", bocah-bocah itu menjulurkan lidah mereka dan berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.

"KALIAN, AWAS JIKA KALIAN KU TANGKAP!" dan alhasil Ookanehira dan bocah-bocah tersebut berlari sepanjang hari tanpa menggubris kerjaan mereka masing-masing, Horikawa yang ditinggalnya cuma bisa meringis ngeri.

'Ini orang ternyata sifat kekanakannya lebih parah ketimbang Kane-san', pikirnya.

"Ahahaha, lihatlah dia, sungguh memalukan jika dia memang 'seorang' Tenka Goken." Sosok ramping nan mengerikan muncul secara misterius di samping Wakizashi Hijikata Toushizou, Kogarasumaru tersenyum sinis.

Dan itu otomatis membuat Horikawa keringetan dingin.

"Tetapi untunglah dia bukan seorang Tenka Goken, benar bukan wahai anakku? Takdir memang sangat berbaik hati pada kami para prajurit pedang utusan surga.", Kogarasumaru menepuk pundak Horikawa dan tertawa lantang.

Kasihan Horikawa ditinggal berdua oleh Tachi yang konon adalah nihonto pertama yang memiliki lekungan, jadinya dia memanggil dirinya sendiri sebagai 'Ayah dari semua pedang'.

Besoknya Horikawa membuat perjanjian dengan sang Saniwa, bahwa dia nggak mau kerja bareng lagi sama Ookanehira maupun Kogarasumaru.

"Loh kenapa kamu nggak mau kerja sama mereka berdua?"

"Capek hayati mikirin Kane-san aja pusing, apalagi ada yang ghaib kaya begini di honmaru, Aruji..."

...

Setelah sekian lama mereka main 'Kejar-kejaran', Ookanehira ngos-ngosan sambil menopang badannya ke sebuah pohon rindang.

"Haaah... Haaah... Dasar anak-anak itu, tak akan ku ampuni mereka...!"

"Namanya juga anak-anak, lagipula itu salahmu sendiri karena terlalu kasar pada mereka." sang Saniwa muncul entah darimana, walau berusaha terlihat cool tapi gagal, dia malah teriak kaget.

Saniwa cuma bisa memonyongkan bibirnya 5 senti.

"Biasa aja dong teriaknya..." Wajah saniwa langsung cemberut, bibirnya nambah monyong gara-gara Ookanehira.

"B-bukan itu-!"

"Ahahaha, jadi karena aku muncul kau terkejut?", tawa khas Kogarasumaru berkumandang tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat, dia pun menampakkan dirinya dari belakang punggung si Saniwa.

"Lah anjay, kok bisa?", ini pedang makin lama makin mirip setan aja deh, nongol gak kenal tempat. Gumam saniwa dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Ya iyalah, mukanya aja udah kaya Ondel-Ondel ala Jepang gitu siapa yang takut coba?

"K-Kau..." Wajah Ookanehira memucat, sepucat-pucatnya hingga wajahnya berwarna putih, seseram inikah seorang Tachi Kogarasumaru di matanya?

"Dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini, bahkan aku yang bukan seorang Tenka Goken akan tercoreng karena dirimu, tapi syukur takdir telah membuktikan jika kau bukanlah salah satu dari Tenka Goken.", tawanya masih di teruskan hingga akhirnya Tachi tersebut menghilang dari kedua pasang mata mahluk tersebut, tanpa jejak.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ih ya tuhan... kayanya gue harus pake jimat atau mandi 7 kembang ini, takut kesurupan."

Ookanehira kebingungan.

...

Hari pun berlalu setelah kejadian mengerikan sejak kedatangan kedua Tachi maha ghaib tersebut, para tantou sudah mulai bosan mengerjai Ookanehira. Ookanehira juga masih belum mencoba melupakan sesosok Doujigiri dan tetap teguh jika dirinya juga sehebat Tenka Goken.

Sementara itu Kogarasumaru masih tetap menjadi sosok yang sangat misterius, namun terkadang dia juga suka berada di kerubungi oleh para bocah-bocah citadel. Tidak jarang juga dia terlihat sedang bersenang-senang bersama pedang Tenka Goken atau Sanjou seperti Mikazuki, Juzumaru atau Ishikirimaru.

"Ah, seperti biasanya pasti kau akan kalah Ookanehira."

Ookanehira hanya bisa mengais-ngais pasir di tangannya, babak belur karena latihan sparing bersama Kogarasumaru.

"D-Diamlah...", Uguisumaru pun menyodorkan segelas teh hangat untuk saudaranya yang malang itu, berlahan dia bangkit dari permukaan dan meminum teh tersebut dalam satu tegukan.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, walau kau bukan seorang Tenka Goken, tetapi kau akan selalu terlihat hebat dengan namamu itu." Senyum lebar muncul di wajah Uguisumaru.

"Hmph, tapi tetap saja..."

Dan jitakan pelan mendarat cantik di kepala Ookanehira.

"Sudah, ayo yang lain menunggumu untuk makan siang bersama."

* * *

 _A/N : tidak mau berpanjang-panjang tapi terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca secercah fic nirfaedah ini tentang para kobizen plus papi koga hueheueheueheu._

 _Sampai jumpa lagi di waktu lain!_

 _/SalamDariNyan_

-End-


End file.
